One shot Morrilla: La manager
by GiselleHlv
Summary: Los actores de OUAT tienen un viaje a Europa para asistir a varias Comic con, todo dará un giro cuando Jennifer Morrison tenga una idea


Fic **La manager**

Tipo: **ONE SHOT Morrilla.**

 **Resumen:** Los actores de OUAT tienen un viaje a Europa para asistir a varias Comic con, todo dará un giro cuando Jennifer Morrison tenga una idea.  
Nota: El fic está un poco basado en nuestra experiencia en la Supercon de OUAT en Barcelona, peeeero con mucha ficción detrás, es por ello que cambié el sitio donde será la Comic Con, los actores que van a venir, entre otras cosas. Swens del viaje, locas mías, sé que la mayoría ibais a la Con por ver Lana Parrilla pero en el fic tenía que repartir para que fuese realista el tema o aquello sería solo una Comic con de Lana, jajaja, ya lo entenderéis.

 **PD** , algunos nombren no aparecen por mantener realismo pero os vais a reconocer, seguro, o eso espero! jajajaja.

En este fic aparecen (y es a quienes se lo dedico, junto a Génesis): Anto, Leti, Nati, Bea, Erika, Irene, Yure, Isabel, Andy, Sylvia, Pascual, Sara, Isabel, Jenny, Manuela, Andreja, Fran y yo.

* * *

Y comienza…

Los compromisos de los actores de las series de televisión van más allá de los ensayos, reuniones y rodajes, pues no están exentos de promociones externas, tales como entrevistas, apariciones en programas de la pequeña pantalla o de radio y eventos, los cuales son los más populares, su recaudación es mayor cuando se realizan las conocidas Comic con, eventos en el cual los fans pueden conocer a sus actores preferidos.

Dos semanas de eventos como ése recorriendo Europa; para los actores de Once upon a time iba a ser todo un reto, dos días y medio en Madrid, tres en París, dos y medio en Roma y otros tres en Londres; a los artistas de la pequeña pantalla les esperaban días de cambios por doquier; cambios de domicilio, de cama, de alimentación, de entorno, cambios de aires a los que amoldarse.

Entre los elegidos para promocionar la serie ese año y disfrutar del evento estaban los pilares de la serie, Jennifer Morrison y Lana Parrilla, que junto a sus compañeros Josh Dallas, Ginnifer Goodwin, Emilie De Ravin y Robert Carlyle aparecerían en paneles, individuales y grupales, sesiones de fotos y de autógrafos. Los actores, algunos, venían acompañados de sus managers, profesionales que les seguían en su carrera, que les buscaban trabajos o simplemente salir en un programa, y que organizaban su agenda. En el caso de Lana, recientemente le habían cambiado su manager; un joven pelirrojo de acento escocés había sido sustituido por una mujer, o como se dice en mi tierra, mujerona, de metro ochenta, larguirucha pero atractiva, mirada que congelaba, y brazos fuertes. Con aspiraciones a sargento, esa señora, de no más de cuarenta y dos años había cogido el toro por los cuernos y había conseguido dominar salas repletas de fans adolescentes, nerviosos y excitados, que ante su sola presencia y sus gritos de "¡Todo el mundo en silencio aquí YA!" pasaban a ser personas civilizadas haciendo cola para algo rutinario.

Los actores de la serie comían en el backstage tras una mañana de trabajo,

-¿Es ella?-, Ginnifer vio a Helen, alias "la sargento" merodeando a las afueras del comedor improvisado ubicado en una sala adyacente al hall.

-¿Quién?-, preguntó Josh apurándose una cerveza.

-La nueva manager de Lana.

La representante había viajado a España dos días antes de la Comic con para hacerse con el sitio y controlarlo todo.

-Da miedo.

La observaron cómo con el dedo en alza mandaba a unas jóvenes serenarse.

-Se ve muy estricta-, apuntó Emilie metiéndose en la conversación. Su manager lo tenía todo tan atado que apenas le veía el pelo en esos eventos, solo alguna vez observaba sus sesiones de fotos.

Lana había llegado quince minutos más tarde al almuerzo, puesto que, bondadosa y amante de sus fans, había decidido quedarse hasta firmar el último autógrafo de la fila.

-Llegas tarde-, advirtió quién hacía de Snow White, más que como riña, con preocupación.

-No quería dejar tirados a mis fans, han esperado mucho para esto.

Lana se sentó junto a Josh, frente a Jennifer y al lado de Ginnifer, la mesa era alargada y estaba repleta de botellas de agua, vasitos con vino y cervezas, y platos con roscos y embutidos.

-Ya, pero debes comer.-, le aconsejó Emilie desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-De eso nada, señorita-, sentenció su manager interrumpiendo con autoridad en el comedor. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, -Lana Parrilla tienes un panel en diez minutos…-, se miró el reloj, -….y medio, así que más vale que te des prisa si no quieres llegar tarde, ya está el auditorio lleno.

Los compañeros miraron a la chica incrédulos y ésta comenzó a apartarse rápidamente la comida en su plato. Tapas típicas españolas y pan artesanal.

-No me queda otra.-, dijo sumisa mirando a sus compañeros, Jennifer la observó inquieta, nunca había visto a Lana tan apocada.

–Tranquila, Helen-, la morena la miró casi con miedo, la sargento, de cabello rubio y liso la miró con los brazos en jarra, Lana se justificó -no te preocupes, que si no me da tiempo ahora comeré algo luego, llegaré a tiempo, de verdad.

Suspiró. -Eso espero, lo que hace falta es que te me desmayes.

Josh miró a Ginnifer alucinando. Helen se marchó cerrando la puerta con fuerza. La morena sabía que iban a criticar a esa mujer por doquier pero los frenó a tiempo, -ya, ya, sé lo que me vais a decir, pero no puedo hacer nada, es mi manager, es lo que me ha tocado, y estamos aquí para trabajar, fin de la historia.

Nadie dijo nada.

A los minutos y tras la entrada y salida de algunos miembros del staff, entre ellos una chica morena de largos cabellos rizados dignos de un anuncio de champú, el ambiente se había relajado, una de las organizadoras principales les ofreció un plato de tortilla de patatas.

-¿Cómo te llamabas?.

-Llamadme Andy-, les respondió, -seré vuestra traductora.

-Está tremendo esto-, dijo Josh degustando la tortilla.

-Encantada-, dijo Ginnifer, todos asintieron contentos. –Vas a ser indispensable hoy.

Sonrieron todos, aunque Lana se centró en engullir la comida mientras su mente estaba en otro mundo, triste en el fondo. Jennifer la observaba escudriñándola con la mirada. La chica rubia del pañuelo en la cabeza sonrió sonrojada ante los halagos de los presentes, y tras desearles un buen almuerzo se ausentó.

La comida transcurrió tranquila los siguientes cinco minutos, compartiendo anécdotas con algunos de los fans.

-Me duele la mano de tanta firma, estoy acostumbrada, pero no sé que me pasa hoy-, Emilie se rió, Robert le sonrió, -a ti siempre te duele la mano.

-¡Eh!-, le golpeó el hombro.

-Pues mi querido Josh ha ligado con un chico muy mono.

-¿Cómo?-, preguntó Jennifer.

-Sí, se llamaba… tenía un nombre peculiar, no recuerdo.

-¿Pascal?.

-Algo así.

-Yo he visto a una chica súper jovencita en mi cola-, dijo Ginnifer, -era muy tierna.

-¿Aquella rubita con gafas a la que fuiste a abrazar pero se había dado la vuelta ya?, porque fue divertido-, apuntó su marido Josh.

-No te rías de mí.

-Por cierto, se llamaba Jen.-, se hizo el listo.

-Lo sé, le firmé el autógrafo.

-Sí, ya…

-Tú estate pendiente a tu mesa cuando tengas autógrafos y no a la mía, ¡querido!.

-Le hiciste tanto daño…, las amigas de esa pobre chica le dijeron que se diese la vuelta pero ya estabas firmando a otra fan, le fuiste infiel.

-Lástima-, la pelicorta se miró las manos, -era enternecedora esa chica.

-Sois tan moñas como en la serie, de verdad-, dijo Lana inesperadamente, bromeaba para quitarle hierro al asunto de que necesitaba descansar y no podía. -En mi firma vino una chica morena de ojos verdes con un sombrero de Cowboy.

-¿En serio?-, dijo Emilie.

-Es que mis fans son originales-, le guiñó un ojo. Jennifer sonrió al verla ser de nuevo ella, -iba acompañada con dos chicas más, de pelo corto, y me pidieron que le firmara una manzana-, sonrió por primera vez, -ese grupito me dio buen rollo, no se veían las típicas fans histéricas, tenían una madurez especial, me dijeron que escribían fanfics y una de ellas hasta sabía varios idiomas y traducía.

-Que nivel Lana-, dijo Josh.

Lana le sacó la lengua, pero se detuvo un segundo para mirar su reloj de muñeca, _"uff"_ , ya era la hora, se levantó dejando parte del plato en la mesa, pero antes pilló un chicle de clorofila de Emilie, -gracias-, le susurró.

-¡Ánimo cariño!. Luego cenas algo fuerte y ya está.

La morena sonrió triste, -todo sea por nuestros fans-, dijo apurándose el vaso de té helado, que dejó sobre una mesita, junto a la puerta.

Al salir todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos,

-Pobrecilla, no tiene descanso alguno-, apuntó Ginnifer.

-Todo es culpa de la manager ésa, no la ve como un ser humano-, sentenció Jennifer Morrison mientras miraba el plato de Lana pensativa. _"Si yo fuese su manager no le haría eso, es más, la cuidaría como a mí misma o más"._

Y entonces tuvo una idea.

No se cruzó con Lana en toda la tarde, ya hacia el final de la jornada pudo verla saliendo de la sala de sesión de fotos y le hizo una seña con la mano, un "luego hablamos.", la morena había asentido intrigada, y le hubiese preguntado de no ser porque varias chicas se le acercaron para comunicarle apenadas que no habían llegado a tiempo a la sesión de fotos.

-No os preocupéis-, dijo en español como pudo, -¿podéis venir mañana?.

Una chica de pelo castaño llamada Bea le confirmó sus asistencia pero que tenía que ausentarse a la tarde.

-Yo sí puedo, ¡por ti lo que haga falta Lana!-, le dijo una joven rubia de acento canario con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lana la correspondió.

-¿Isabel a qué hora te vas tú?

-Como si me pierdo el avión-, dijo la joven de cabello largo y acento andaluz.

-Nos veremos mañana entonces, ¿vale?. Disfrutad del evento chicas.

Asintieron al unísono emocionadas imaginándose ya que posturas escogerían para la foto. Al marcharse una chica más jovencita y con voz dulce gritaba -¡Me muerooo!, estábais a hablando con Lana, dios que vergüenza, no me he podido acercar.

Lana sonreía en la distancia, adoraba esas fans que tanto la admiraban con respeto.

Antes de la cena Jennifer aprovechó que Lana estaba despidiéndose de una admiradora de mechas californianas azules y gafas que estaba más nerviosa que ella en su primer casting para esperarla junto a la puerta del comedor.

-¡Manuela!-, la llamó una joven de pelo rojo fuego que bien podía parecer Scarlet Johanson en Los Vengadores, -¿qué te ha dicho Lana?, ¡cuenta, cuenta!.

Lana se acercó a Jennifer que le hacía gestos para que la siguiera.

-¿Qué pasa?-, la vio adentrarse hacia el pasillo donde parecía que salía la gente del catering. La rubia la cogió del brazo.

-¿Cómo estás?.

Lana suspiró y miró hacia el suelo, -cansada, la verdad.

-¿Hay alguna manera de que te libres de Helen?.

-¿Cómo?.

-Despedirla.

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque no estás bien, porque es rara y te habla mal delante de la gente.

-No puedo hacer nada, Jen.

-¿Y si surgiera de la nada otra manager que pudiese sustituirla?

-Otra manager, ... no lo sé, además, tiene un contrato.

-Un contrato que puede extinguirse por despedido disciplinario si no cumple equis cláusulas, ¿las has leído?.

-Sinceramente, no, eso lo lleva mi hermana, que es administrativa.

-En todos los contratos hay cláusulas que son obligatorias de cumplir, y suelen ser parecidas, y tu querida Helen no esta cumpliendo la mitad.

-¿Sugieres que la despida, aquí, en mitad de Madrid, en plena campaña de Comic cons?.

-Aha.

-Jennifer, …

-Tengo otra manager para ti, alguien que de verdad se va a preocupar por ti.

-Ah, sí, ¿quién?, ¿está aquí, en Madrid?.

-Y la tienes enfrente, ¡voilá!.

Jennifer se giró sobre sí misma con las manos estiradas.

-¿Tú?, ¿mi manager?, pero Jennifer, tú ya tienes tus obligaciones, va a ser el doble de trabajo para ti.

-Pero, sé sincera, ¿te gustaría?.

Lana miró a la nada pensativa, y ladeó la cabeza.

-Hombre, por gustar, por supuesto, me sentiría más relajada.

Últimamente Jennifer estaba pensando en dedicarse más al trabajo de detrás de las cámaras que delante, se sentía creativa para ejercer cualquier profesión, producción, guión, y por qué no, manager, de hecho había hecho sus pinitos de representante con Daniela, una amiga suya que estaba comenzando en el mundo de la interpretación, se había informado sobre contratos, cláusulas y contactos. Se sentía preparada y con ganas.

Lana meditó, llevaba un día con esa manager y ya la estaba sufriendo, aun quedaban por delante muchos días de Comic Cons, sin duda Jennifer era la apropiada.

-¿Pues sabes qué?, acepto-, sonrió la morena nerviosa.

La rubia sonrió contenta.

-Aunque tengo una duda, ¿cómo piensas hacerlo para que no te reconozca la gente?, porque algo tendrás que hacer, …

La miró intrigada.

-¿Sabes lo que cambia un mechón de pelo?

Lana la miró incrédula, -¿bromeas?.

-Recógete el pelo bajo una boina y ponte una mecha azul por la cara junto unas gafas de sol, píntate los labios de color oscuro y ponte ropa diferente a la que suelas usar, pon la voz más grave y…., querer es poder.

Lana se rió, -estás loca-, negó con la cabeza aun sonriendo incrédula, -¿y de dónde piensas sacar todo eso?.

-Tengo aliados en este hotel, mayor.

Ladeó la cabeza. -Uh, chica misteriosa.

La rubia le apretó el brazo sonriente y miró su reloj, -en dos horas tenemos la firma de autógrafos, tú antes tienes la sesión de fotos, ¿verdad?.

Asintió.

-Bien, pues, entre una cosa y la otra vas a irte al backstage, te vas a tomar un café, y vas a comer lo que se te antoje, que yo lo encargo.

-¿Y Helen?.

-Déjame hablar con ella.

-Jennifer…

-Tranquila-, respondió entre risas, -no voy a envenenarla.

Lana suspiró.

-Solo provocarle diar…

-¡Jen!, por favor.

-Lana, con lo que me conoces y no sabes que estoy bromeando.

La miró a los ojos y se mordió el labio.

-¿Dónde la puedo encontrar ahora?.

-Allá donde oigas gritos.

La rubia asintió.

Tras la sesión de fotos, donde distraída disfrutaba del atuendo de los fans, sus posturas para las fotos y los nervios, por fin pudo tomar ese café que le prometió su nueva manager, sonrió al pensarlo, compañera de reparto, amiga y manager, un buen combo, y encima… era ella. Sonrió al imaginársela vestida como decía que iba a estar, aquello iba a ser divertido.

Llamaron a la puerta del comedor y una chica de pelo azul… mejor dicho, de mecha azul se le acercó. Era ella.

-¿Jennifer?

Llevaba unos vaqueros largos de campana y una camisa rollo hippie años 70, el gorro de lana era rollo turbante, oficialmente, si no lo sabía, lo había hecho muy bien eso de camuflarse bajo esas gafas de sol.

-Jennifer no, Clarice, tu manager se llama Clarice.

Sonrió y se puso en pie, -a ver que te vea…

-¿Qué, me sale o no me sale bien?.

Lana asintió.

Los pasos de la gente del equipo del evento acercarse las hicieron espabilar.

-Bueno, voy a controlar el hall, vas a llegar 5-7 minutos antes a la firma, así me da tiempo a cambiarme, ¿de acuerdo?.

-De acuerdo-, Lana quiso recobrar la compostura y tratarla como a una manager.

La nueva agente de Lana organizó la mesa de la actriz, cerciorándose de que tuviera respectivos rotuladores y bolígrafos, una botella de agua, entre otras cosas.

Algunos fans la miraban extrañados y por ahí se oía un "¿Y Helen?".

Jennifer-Clarice se había cruzado con un par de staff y tuvo que explicarles resumidamente que ella iba a ser la manager de Lana, todo esto mirando a su alrededor temiendo que Helen escuchara.

Pasados los 7 minutos Lana ya se había sentado en la mesa de autógrafos, una de metro y medio por un metro color gris, la cola de fans llegaba hasta la puerta de entrada al hall.

A su lado, a unos tres metros otra mesa, vacía, donde en un cartel recitaba el nombre de Jennifer Morrison; los fans, algunos ya en cola, otros llegando, portaban fotografías de la actriz. Lana se reconocía a sí misma estar nerviosa, no sabía cómo se lo habría tomado Helen, si es que Jennifer había hablado con ella y ya.

Jennifer recién había terminado su primera performance de nueva manager, temía que no le diese tiempo a cambiarse, sin embargo, el truco de llevar la otra ropa debajo le venía muy bien en este caso, y bajo los vaqueros llevaba unas leggies negro brillante y bajo la camisa una camiseta de tirantas negra con diamantitos en forma de flor.

Lana tras firmar a una chica pelirroja con numerosos piercings en la cara y decirle "Sorry, I`m late" a lo Evil queen observó a la actriz rubia entrar por la parte de atrás saludando a sus fans, y justo antes de sentarse la sonriente. Desde luego, no parecía la de antes.

Cuando Jennifer ya había firmado como diez autógrafos miró de soslayo a Lana, verla sonreírles a sus fans, y cogerles de las manos cuando se emocionaban era algo que sin saberlo la llenaba, más de una vez se había aguantando las ganas de abrazarla en público, y en cierto modo esperaba que a ella le hubiese pasado lo mismo. A fin de cuentas si no lo hacían era por orden de los productores.

La morena se sorprendió al ser observaba por Jennifer y ésta le guiñó un ojo. Esa complicidad que estaba teniendo con ella le era tan atrayente como adictiva.

Para ellas estaba todo siendo un juego, un doble juego del que solo ellas dos tenían constancia, Jennifer desaparecía y volvía Clarice, la nueva manager de Lana, cuyo pretexto a nivel local había sido que la anterior manager le había surgido un imprevisto.

Jennifer volvió a aparecer, siendo Clarice, se acercó a Lana para decirle que ya estaba listo el siguiente panel. Lana le agradeció en susurros todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

Cuando… a quien conocían como Clarice se perdió en un pasillo que daba hacia la parte privada del recinto, apareció Helen de frente, faltando solo que temblara el suelo, Jennifer se detuvo, la sargento con las piernas abiertas, los pies firmes sobre el suelo y sus manos en la cintura la miró fijamente. Era aterrador.

-Jennifer, sé que eres tú, tenemos que hablar.

" _Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda",_ Jennifer miró detrás suya esperando que nadie la hubiese oído.

-¿Por qué me has quitado el puesto?.

-A ver, yo…-, la rubia, ataviada con gorro se le acercó con miedo, -no se trata de quitarte el puesto Helen-, tragó saliva, -se trata de tratar bien a Lana. _"Tengo que ser valiente"_ , se animó.

-Oh, por dios, cariño, ¿en serio?.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-Soy así porque quiero que mantenga esa buena reputación que tiene, y que todo salga bien, eso es parte de mi trabajo.

-No me gusta cómo le hablas.

-¿Cómo le hablaría a un hijo?. Jennifer, es una forma de educar, y toda persona, sea niño, adulto o anciano no está absento de ser educado.

-Helen, llevas tan un día trabajando para ella y no la veo feliz.

La mujer alta rubia miró hacia otro lado.

-Es mi forma de ser.

-Pues deberías de cambiarla si quieres conservarla a ella.

-¿No eras su nueva manager?.

-Y lo soy, pero me gusta que la gente se lleve bien, las rencillas son algo que luego se lleva a cuestas.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, donde se oía en la lejanía a los staff distribuyéndose trabajo.

-Pues chica, cuídala, cuida a Lana porque la he estado siguiendo mucho tiempo, y aunque no sea de cerca, sé que esa mujer vale su peso en oro.

-Lo sé Helen, créeme….

La mujer alta asintió lentamente, -Sé que lo sabes, pero quería dejártelo claro.

La actriz ladeó su cabeza confusa.

-Entonces… ¿todo bien?-, necesitaba saber si aun estaba en su punto de mira.

-No del todo. Quiero hablar con mi ex… clienta. Tú, que eres su representante, ¿dónde está tu clienta?.-, dijo con rintintín pero sonriendo altivamente, no sentía odio en ella.

Simplemente la puso a prueba.

-En la sala C, la de fotografía, aun tiene media hora de sesión.

La mujer asintió satisfecha, -¿y tú?.

-¿Qué?.

-Tus horarios, ¿los controlas?.

-Claro que sí, tengo una hora libre hasta el panel grupal.

-De acuerdo, eres chica todoterreno, me gustas.

La joven abrió los ojos de par en par. La sargento pasó a su lado y le tocó el hombro y acercándose a su oído, ya de espaldas le dijo, -tienes suerte, al menos en ti sí se ha fijado…

Jennifer frunció al ceño.

Miró el reloj,

-No me da tiempo, no me da tiempo-, esa conversación con Helen la iba a hacer llegar tarde al panel grupal, donde Jennifer debía de estar.

Su teléfono sonó, era un whasapp de Lana, "¿Dónde estás Jen?, la grupal empieza en cinco minutos".

"Estaba hablando con Helen, todo (emoji símbolo OK), me voy a cambiar todo lo rápido que pueda".

"Espera, voy para allá y te ayudo, es lo de menos que puedo hacer por ti (emoji beso)"

La rubia corrió a la habitación donde tenía su ropa, allí no había camerinos. En la puerta esperaba Lana. La saludó con la mano de lejos y ésta apresuró su paso.

-Shh, no te preocupes si llegamos tarde, decimos que me quedé encerrada en el cuarto de baño y ya está.

-¿Ya tienes la cuartada lista?-, dijo la rubia nerviosa intentando atinar con la tarjeta a abrir su habitación.

-Así es.

Lana le quitó el gorro y sin pensárselo se lo puso ella.

-Voy a ser rápida, llevo debaj…-, le vio el gorro puesto.

-Lana, ¿en serio?.

Sonrió desabrochándose la camisa. Lana la miró sorprendida al ver que parecía que se iba a desnudar y sonrió al ver que debajo llevaba su otra ropa. _"Lástima"._

-Eres toda una especialista-, le sujetó la camisa, y la dejó apoyada en una silla, hizo lo mismo con los vaqueros.

-Deja al menos que te peine.

Dejó el gorrito sobre la silla. El pelo lo llevaría ahora semi recogido, ya que al haberlo tenido bajo el gorro las ondulaciones ya no estaban, -Qué ocurrencias…-, dijo peinándola pensando en el tinglado en el que se había metido su amiga.

La rubia la miró inquieta, -hablo en positivo Jen, eres única-, le confesó sonriendo contenta acariciándole el cabello ya peinado. Sus manos apretaron sus hombros cual masaje y la animó, -vamos allá.

-Un momento.

Se echó perfume, -¿quieres?.

-Uhmm, vale-, la miró misteriosa, ladeó la cabeza para dejar el cuello libre y Jen le esparció ese perfume tan fresco que tenía.

Llamaron a la puerta, Lana se escondió en el baño; al otro lado Andy esperaba con una botella de agua fría.

-Hola Jennifer.

-Sé que el panel está a punto de empezar pero…

-No os preocupéis, a Josh Dallas le quedan como doce firmas así que aun tenéis tiempo.

-Gracias, gracias.

Asintió y cerró la puerta, _"¿preocupéis?"_ , pensó.

-Nos van a descubrir antes o después-, dijo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que una amiga vaya a ver a otra amiga a su habitación?-, dijo la morena saliendo del baño.

-Y por eso te has escondido a lo Flash…-, le sonrió, -me has pillado.

Decidieron salir por separado igualmente, Lana salió primero y le tocó el brazo a la rubia a modo de despedida, aunque fuesen a verse en el panel.

Ésta la observó adentrarse entre los fans pasillo al fondo, fans que imprevisiblemente, inmutables solo tenían ojos hacia Josh Dallas que llevaba más de una hora firmando autógrafos, con las mangas remangadas.

-¡Josh, Josh, quiero un hijo tuyo!-, gritaba una chica rubia con parte del pelo rapado y parte recogido en una trenza.

-Qué mentirosa, Sara, si se te caen las bragas cuando se acerca la sargento Helen para ordenarnos callar-, le injurió Anto, la chica del sombrero cowboy, que parecía estar en todas partes.

-Cállate, estaba apunto de ganarme un autógrafo muy molón y me lo has fastidiado.

La riñó.

Una de las otras chicas, de pelo corto y gafas llevaba una sudadera con el símbolo de la Swanqueen, sin quererlo Lana lo observó sonriendo mientras cruzaba el hall. Le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, cómo sería todo si Regina y Emma fueran pareja canon, y no le había desagradado la idea; y ahora que… bueno, que se sentía más unida a Jennifer, le picaba la curiosidad.

La cuestión era, … ¿cuándo dejaron de estar unidas?.

Al llegar al otro lado del hall Lana observó a Helen cruzar al otro lado de la puerta que daba a backstage y se escondió.

" _Uff, ¿y ahora qué le digo?",_ meditó la morena. Lo fuerte se lo había dicho Jennifer pero ella tendría que decirle algo también, supuso. Por educación.

El panel comenzó y ya estaban todos sentados, increíblemente el que llegó tarde fue Robert, escasos dos minutos. A Lana la habían sentado lejos de Jennifer, tristemente estaba acostumbrada a ello y nunca supo por qué el mantenerlas tan lejos.

La ronda de preguntas comenzó; muchas de ellas eran fáciles de responder, para otras había que echar mano de la memoria, y otras simplemente eran graciosas.

Le preguntaron a Jennifer cómo era trabajar con Lana, la que hacía de sheriff sintió la necesidad de mirarla para recordarla, ella se inclinó hacia delante y Lana la saludó con la mano, esperando intrigada, todos rieron ante el silencio de la rubia.

-Ante todo, para mí es un lujo poder compartir cámara con Lana.

La morena la miró directamente, ya más seria, pues los halagos le daban vergüenza, sus compañeros la miraron a ella también.

Continuó, -es una profesional donde las haya, trasmite muchísimo, solo con la mirada, ella se mete tanto en el papel que para ti su personaje es alguien real. Con alguien así es un placer grabar las horas que haga falta.

Murmullos y un "gracias" no sonoro de Lana. Alguna pregunta más sobre personajes que ya no estaban la precedió..

-Bien, hemos acabado por hoy, gracias por venir y ¡hasta mañana!-, recitó Andy.

Los actores cenaron tranquilos en el comedor, se morían por irse a la cama y se odiaban por ello, estando en un lugar con una playa tan cercana pagarían por tener fuerzas para salir a tomar una copa y bañarse, aunque fuese de noche.

Sin embargo, a falta de copas estuvieron bien ese par de vinos que les pusieron. Lana traía hambre acumulada y aquello más que comer era engullir, Jennifer se rió de ella y Lana le dio una patada debajo de la mesa. Su mirada brillaba, y las mejillas estaban tomando un color curioso. –Gracias por tus palabras-, le dijo.

-Es la verdad.

Josh interrumpió alzando la copa para brindar por su pequeño que ese día hace tres meses de vida.

Continuaron las risas, y las anécdotas, algunas de los rodajes, otras a nivel personal. Salió a colación el tema fans.

-A mí también me han ofrecido sexo-, Lana se rió. Jennifer la miró sorprendida, Josh había confesado lo mismo antes.

-¿Un o una?.

-Dos chicas, o bueno, tres…. Juntas.

Todos rieron, -¡Lana eso ya era una orgía!- dijo Emilie alzando la copa semi vacía.

Jennifer se sintió celosa, aunque trató de ser madura y por qué no, ser realista. Muchísimas personas pagarían por tener una noche de sexo con su Lana, solo que afortunados habían pocos...

" _La deseas, y lo sabes, y te gustaría haber tenido la valentía de esos fans para decírselo, pero… Jennifer, ¿es eso lo que quieres?"_

Tomaron el postre y se despidieron, al día siguiente más y mejor. Jennifer se fue antes, se moría por darse una ducha. Cuando acabó escuchó las voces de algunos de sus compañeros en el pasillo del hotel, alguno venía bien alegre, extrañamente Lana venía pasos atrás, lenta, y bastante cuerda.

-Hola…-, la saludó al verla asomada por la puerta, ya tenía el pijama puesto.

-¿Qué tal está mi clienta?.

-Llena, muy llena-, dijo tocándose la barriga.

La rubia rió. Lana se apoyó en la pared, su cazadora de cuero mostraba abajo la camiseta fina que llevaba.

-¿Algún consejo u orden de última hora, manager?

La chica rió.

-¿A que te refieres?

-No sé, algo que quieras que haga…

Lana acarició la pared con un dedo. No estaba borracha pero sí con el punto, y cada palabra suya le parecía lasciva. La morena la miró impaciente.

-Oh vamos-, se mordió el labio la alcaldesa.

Jennifer se enderezó, ella lo había querido, -Lana Parrilla soy tu manager, y como tal te ordeno que …-, miró al pasillo, donde ya no quedaba nadie, -… que me beses.

La estaba poniendo a prueba, Lana rió. No se esperaba que resultase tan infantil, la adoraba, muchísimo.

-Si tú lo ordenas yo…

Ante la sorprenda de la rubia, Lana se acercó coqueta y le agarró el mentón, entre abrió los labios y sonrió al notar las ganas que tenía Jennifer de besarla. Aun se preguntaban cómo diablos le había dicho así, así, tan directo.

Rozándole los labios tan solo susurraba, -uhm… pero también…-, Lana se empezó a despegar de ella lentamente, -puedo…-, se alejó unos centímetros más, - despedirte-, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, -cómo hice con Helen…-, su mirada era diabólica, pero denotaba que no iba en serio.

-Eres cruel.

-No te lo imaginas Swan-, dijo con la voz de Regina.

Lana adoraba jugar con Jennifer, hacía años lo había hecho en los rodajes con una especie de coqueteo, donde las indirectas eran el pan de cada día y en alguna ocasión le había acariciado el culo. Jennifer nerviosa y excitada era un combo muy divertido. Aunque reconocía que tanto juego solo le estaba haciendo despertar las ganas de llevarla a la cama y enseñarle quien era la reina.

A la mañana siguiente:

-Adiós Madrid…-, dijo Jennifer mirando por la ventanilla del avión. Lana volvía del baño y pidió a Emilie que le cambiase el sitio, ésta ni lo pensó, prefería estar junto a la ventanilla que le tocaba a Lana y que tenía buenas vistas.

-Hola…-, le dijo Lana acercándose al asiento que había junto a Jennifer.

-¿Y eso?, ¿le has cambiado el sitio a Emilie?.

-¿Te molesta?-, Lana se puso seria.

-No, no, no, no malinterpretes-, la rubia parecía avergonzada, fingía, la quería matar, había dormido poco por ese casi beso.

La morena sonrió contenta, -ya lo sabía, tonta.

Y también sabía que no había olvidado lo de la noche anterior. Se sentó a su lado y enseguida las azafatas aconsejaban abrocharse el cinturón, el vuelo iba a salir.

A los cinco minutos y tras la rutinaria explicación de seguridad el avión alzó el vuelo y las vistas eran grandiosas, el aeropuerto iba quedándose atrás. Ya a considerable altura podían desabrocharse los cinturones.

-Mira, eso parece el estadio de fútbol.- Jennifer adoptó aptitud de niña.

Jennifer señalaba y Lana para ver mejor tuvo que inclinarse sobre ella, -eso parece, sí que es grande, se ve desde aquí.

-Mira allí, ¿eso es una piscina?.

-O un lago-, respondido Lana riéndose, apoyándose en las piernas de Jennifer con una mano.

La urbe se perdía en el horizonte. La verdad es que a pesar de la de vuelos que habían cogido en su vida, siempre les gustaba asomarse por la ventanilla.

-Si te gustan tanto las vistas, ¿por qué te has cambiado?, me da apuro, ¿quieres ponerte donde estoy yo?.

Jennifer no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, típico de su personalidad, pero tampoco pudo evitar observarle el pequeño escote que asomaba en esa camiseta de rayas con botón desabrochado.

-Estoy bien-, le dijo la morena tranquila.

Una azafata cruzaba el pasillo con una bandeja con bebidas.

-Rumbo a Paris-, dijo Lana recostándose en su asiento.

-¿Vas a tratar de dormir?

-Puede...-, dijo ya con los ojos cerrados.

Jennifer la miró y sonrió. Observando como atravesaban las nubes notó como la mano de Lana buscaba la suya, al encontrarla, posada sobre sus piernas, ella entre abrió sus dedos acogiéndola y Lana los entrelazó. Jennifer cerró los ojos mientras le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con el pulgar. Una relajación extrema se apoderó de ella.

No se percató de que Lana la observaba sopesando si apoyarse en su hombro o no.

A los veinte minutos de relajación extrema se dieron cuenta de que ninguna estaba dormida de verdad.

-¿Helen dormía en tu habitación?.

Lana abrió los ojos y se puso erguida.

-Lo hacía en Madrid…, se ha quedado allí de hecho.

-En la reserva de este hotel de París figurará ella también, ¿no?, porque habrá que cambiarla.

Lana la miró pícara preguntándose el por qué tanto interés de con quién compartiría habitación.

-Lo digo como manager tuya, las cosas hay que ponerlas en su sitio y hay que hablar con el recepcionista.

-Creo que en París no íbamos a compartir habitación, en Madrid es que ya no quedaban habitaciones libres…

" _Mierda",_ pensó Jennifer.

-Sin embargo, me gustaría dormir en una habitación grande, si es que el presupuesto lo aprueba, estoy tan cansada que no podría dormir de nuevo en una cama tan pequeña.

" _Sé por donde vas Lana",_ pensó Jennifer. Y lo peor es que eso le estaba excitando.

El juego continuó en Paris, donde directamente Jennifer se presentó como su manager, ya no había dos representantes pululando a la vez, la rubia se había hecho con ropa nueva y sombrero.

El primer día fue muy bien, en el segundo Lana tuvo algún problema con su vestido.

-¿Se me ha quitado un botón?-, le preguntó a Jennifer en el backstage girándose dándole la espalda.

La rubia observó de cerca el vestido negro con tachuelas y efectivamente uno de los botones del mismo, el que estaba lumbares abajo estaba desabrochado.

-¿Ves?, ya notaba yo… como más fresco-, se rió.

Jennifer sonrió aguantándose la mano temblorosa, era complicado poner ese botoncito evitando tocarle el trasero, y no era por falta de ganas…

Cada vez que Jen se cambiaba de ropa Lana le tocaba el brazo, en una ocasión le había dado un beso en el mejilla.

-¿Eso haces con todos tus managers?.

Lana había reído, y sus ojos habían brillado.

-Solo con los que me caen bien.

Le había pellizcado en la cara y Jennifer lo había pasado mal, muy mal, había estado a nada de lanzarse sobre ella y…. _"Dios, dame paciencia, por favor",_ rogaba continuamente.

Hubo una cenita más curiosa el último día en Paris, y algunos se chisparon más de la cuenta, eso de algún modo les restaba el cansancio que iban llevando a cuestas.

-Si te digo que no llevo…-, le fue a decir Lana al oído a su compañera y representante justo antes de tropezarse con la pata de la mesa. Al agarrarla le rozó el trasero y efectivamente iba a decirle lo que pensaba que iba a decirle.

Era tarde, la llevó a la habitación, como manager suya debía evitar miradas y fotos de paparazzis a una Lana borracha, eso no daría una buena imagen de su chica. _"¿Mi chica?, cliente, cliente."_

La tiró encima de la cama y deseo levantarle la falda y comprobar lo que ella le había dicho antes, pero ante todo era su amiga, y por más excitada que estuviese en ese momento, o más bien, ese viaje, no era ético aprovecharse de la situación.

Durmió en su misma cama, en una esquina, con un pijama de manga larga poco sexy, y al otro lado una Lana aun con el vestido oscuro, imposible de quitar, y restos de maquillaje junto a un pelo revuelto.

Se despertó

-Que dolor d cabeza tengo…

La rubia la observó. La morena atinó a ponerse de pie, bajándose a tope el vestido con pudor, en su mente comenzaron a revolotear ideas de cosas que pensaba que no debieron haber pasado porque ella aun llevaba ropa y Jennifer también.

-¿Cómo has acabado aquí?.

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa altiva, -si te contara….

Rayada Lana se fue a la ducha, lo necesitaba para despejarse, se vistió con algo casual.

-Me siento nueva, aunque con un par de aspirinas me sentiría más nueva aun.

-Yo te las conseguiré.

-Gracias, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Lo que necesites.

-Ayer hice o dije algo de lo que debo avergonzarme o arrepentirme hoy, ¿verdad?

La rubia sonrió, pero quiso quitarle la cara de preocupación, así que negó con la cabeza.

-Fuiste una chica buena y colaboraste en dejarte traer a la habitación.

-¿Tú sola?.

-Aham.

Lana se acercó a ella, -¿y en serio no dij….-, tropezó con la sábana que estaba en el suelo y Jennifer se alzó para atraparla al vuelo. Pero la postura no había sido la idónea y había caído sobre ella, generando una dosis de carcajadas.

-Jennifer, ¿en serio?, ¿tú… sola?.

La rubia rió e hizo como que la estrangulaba.

Con las manos aun en su cuello sonrió desde arriba. Y sus manos pasaron a acariciarle las mejillas. –Soy una patosa, ¿lo has notado?-, le confesó la morena.

-No, no-, Jennifer negó sobre actuada.

Complicidad, miradas, sentimientos.

Avión rumbo a Roma.

-La vida e belle-, se dijo Jennifer observando las vistas.

Se había adelantado a Lana y le había pedido a Emilie que la dejase ponerse con ella.

-¿Qué estáis tramando vosotras dos?-, le había mirado con recelo y luego una sonrisa pícara. –Si hacéis tijerita avisad.

Jennifer la había golpeado y Emilie casi había caído sobre Robert.

-¿Me has reservado sitio?-, le dijo Lana a la rubia al ver a Emilie donde a ella le correspondía.

-Obvio, soy tu manager.-, le guiñó un ojo, -tenemos que ir juntas.

Esa vez no tuvo dudas, y a los diez minutos de vuelo la morriña que tenia encima la hizo relajarse en el hombro de Jennifer. Ésta le olió el pelo y su brazo se extendió él solo, a colocarse tras su cuello y cubrirle los hombros y el brazo izquierdo.

Esos momentos de relax les daban energía para aguantar tanto ajetreo.

Jen estaba pensativa,

-¿Has visto la película Habitación en Roma?.

Lana negó. –Tienes que verla, es muy bonita-, sonrió Jennifer.

-¿Y de que va?.

-Pues…

-Abróchense los cinturones, el vuelo va a llegar a su destino-, se oyó por el altavoz.

En Roma les habían puesto no solo en distintas habitaciones sino en distintos hoteles, por un error administrativo Lana era la única que tenia habitación en el Hostal Romanie, un Hostal 5 estrellas hogareño, con decoración pintoresca, parecía un museo.

Jennifer quiso, intrigada ante la llamada de Lana, conocer ese lugar y junto a Emilie y Ginnifer fueron a visitarla por la mañana, estaban a solo dos calles de distancia, pero a Jennifer eso ya le parecía mucho.

La visita fue larga, pues acabaron tomando té en la terraza de Lana, Jennifer recordó la película de la que había hablado a la morena en el avión, y es que su habitación era parecida a ella, su mente no puedo evitar recrear escenas lésbicas del filme pero no con esas actrices precisamente….

La comic con comenzaba extrañamente a la noche con un solo panel. Lana, relajada en una bañera de aspecto vintage, disfrutaba de una banda de música que estaba tocando en una plaza a las afueras del hostal. Unos nudillos sonaron en la puerta repetidas veces.

-¿Quién es?-, dijo cubriéndose con la toalla mientras se acercaba a la puerta esperando ver a alguien del hostal.

En Roma todo fue rápido, cuando se dieron cuenta ya tuvieron que marcharse, es más, el último día tuvieron que acostarse temprano así que la celebración fue escueta pero muy bonita, con la actuación de un coro formado por fans del país que les hizo a los actores aplaudir y arrodillarse ante ellos.

El avión hacia Londres salía de madrugada y parecía estar ocupado por una manada de zombies, Ginnifer bostezaba tanto que su marido Josh dudaba que aun tuviese aire en los pulmones. Emilie le pidió a Robert que le susurrara una melodía infantil porque no tenía sueño pero necesitaba reponer fuerzas, surtió efecto y al minuto y medio se quedó frita.

Y Lana, … bueno, ella ya tenía adjudicado ese asiento con su manager, manager que por cierto tuvo que confesar su identidad a sus compañeros de reparto, ya que, obvio, alguno la había reconocido, entre gente que comparte tantas horas de trabajo ni el mejor disfraz podría encubrirla.

Cuando fue a sentarse en el asiento, ya estaba casi todo el mundo en el avión y Jennifer parecía dormida. _"Qué rápida se duerme, que envidia",_ pensó la morena sentándose cuidadosamente a su lado. La luz de los cinturones brilló en la pantalla y con cuidado, sin despertarla se inclinó sobre ella buscando el suyo, lo sacó de debajo de las lumbares con suavidad y lo pasó deslizándoselo por el vientre hasta el otro lado, donde el broche de sujeción esperaba. –Ya está-, susurró Lana inconscientemente. Luego se abrochó ella. Jennifer estaba despierta y sonrió para sus adentros. Su amiga se puso de costado cuando el avión hubo ascendido y colocó su mano sobre su antebrazo. Algo le hacía sentir la necesidad de contacto con ella si la tenía cerca. Jennifer volvió a sonreír sin expresarlo. Pasada una hora Lana estaba dormida y Jennifer abrió los ojos y la observó. Parte de su cabello le llovía sobre su hombro y extendió el brazo para agarrarla; como acto reflejo Lana extendió el suyo hacia su vientre.

Josh se levantó para ir al baño y las observó; Jennifer lo miró seria, pero esa mirada brillaba. Josh sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. Allí nadie era tonto.

Estaban a punto de tocar tierra y Jennifer despertó a su alcaldesa favorita.

-Shtt, eh, Lana, despierta, vamos a llegar-, su voz le salió tan dulce que ni ella misma se reconoció.

La morena empezó a desperezarse y al estirar los brazos le dio con la mano en la cara a Jennifer.

-¡Ah!-, exageró la rubia, lo que hizo despertarse del todo a la morena, -lo, lo, lo siento-, la miró asustada, -¿te he hecho daño?.

Jennifer sonrió aguantándose la carcajada porque aun había gente dormida alrededor.

-No ha sido para tanto, pero me ha divertido tu cara.

-Eres mala-, se acercó a ella y le dio un mordisco fuerte en el cuello.

-¡Auch!-, fue más alto de que lo que quería pero ése no fue exagerado. –Au, me ha dolido-, la miró con odio. Ahora Lana era la que sonreía altivamente y se dejaba caer en su asiento. A Jennifer le recordó a Regina Mills. Su mirada circuló por toda ella deteniéndose en sus labios que aun sonreían, esos labios color rojo que juraba que algún día besaría. Muchos fanfics había leído al respecto y le habían hecho tocarse alguna noche solitaria.

En Londres todo era distinto. No hubo problemas con las habitaciones y cada cual tenía la suya propia excepto Ginnifer que la compartía con su marido Josh. Eso sí, cada cual estaba en distinta planta.

Lana picaba más a Jennifer agachándose cuando sabía que la miraba y ofreciéndole las vistas de su escote. A veces era descarado, solo a miradas de quienes estaban delante, que básicamente eran sus compañeros de reparto.

Saliendo de la primera sesión de fotos Lana no esperó chocarse con Jennif… Clarice, tras el susto sintió calor.

-Perdón, es que se ha adelantado la firma de autógrafos, ¿estás lista?-, dijo ataviada con una pamela, gafas, escotazo y su mechón azul.

-¿No me vas a invitar a café y galletitas?-, le dijo la morena mirando con el rabillo del ojo a ambos lados para poder permitirse pasar el dedo desde ese cuello de cisne a su ombligo.

-Lana… eres una descarada-, le dijo su representante de labios rojos con porte serio pero mordiéndose el labio. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró que le tenía ganas. Lana sonrió ampliamente y siguió su propio juego.

-Yo no-, se giró y se alejó hacia la zona de autógrafos paseando sensualmente sabiendo que Jennifer le estaba observando el trasero. A los tres metros se giró y le lanzó un beso. La rubia negó con la cabeza, era mala pero le encantaba. La cuestión era… ¿estaban en la misma honda?, ¿llegaría aquello a algún lugar?, ¿pasaría de un par de besos?... Si es que la dejaba.

La noche era fría y el cansancio iba haciendo huella. Los actores celebraron el saber que podían disfrutar de las instalaciones del Balneario que había en el hotel.

-Se acabó todo.- Dijo Jennifer apenada.

-Eso parece.- Respondió Lana.

La mayoría del elenco disfrutaba de la piscina de agua caliente que había en el Balneario, al fondo estaban la sauna y el baño turco, pero no estaban para pasar tanto calor.

Josh comenzó a salpicar a Ginnifer aun ésta quejándose de que estaba rompiendo la armonía. Robert se reía y Emilie estaba más bajo el agua que arriba, le encantaba bucear y quedarse flotando sobre y bajo el agua.

Lana estaba apoyada en el borde de la piscina que tenía pared, una pared de ladrillos oscuros, con sus codos apoyados en el pequeño escaló dejaba sus piernas flotar.

Jennifer nadó un rato y el final de su camino fue el lado contrario de la piscina, justo frente a Lana, pero como a cinco metros. La miró. La morena estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la calidez del agua.

El matrimonio Charming abandonó la piscina y Robert hizo lo mismo a los tres minutos. Con Emilie salpicando a Jennifer el ambiente era más discernido, sin embargo, quien hacía de Bella no era tonta y no perdía detalle de las veces que Jen se había girado para mirar a Lana, así que, sintiendo que sobraba se excusó.

-Bueno chicas, yo me voy que me quiero dar un baño antes de acostarme.

Se despidió con la mano, Jennifer seguía al otro lado de la piscina.

Por fin se habían quedado a solas, y sin percatarse de que Jennifer buceaba hacia ella Lana hizo el adem nadar en dirección a la escalera.

La rubia salió a la superficie justo delante de ella, sus cabellos largos oscurecidos por el agua aparecieron frente a su rostro.

-¿Pensabas dejarme aquí solita?, ah, no, no, esta vez no te vas a ir-, le dijo sensualmente y sin darle opción a decir nada la agarró del cabello, la echó hacia atrás nadando y la retuvo frente a sí pegada a la pared húmeda del recinto con el agua a la altura del pecho.

-Vaya, voy a tener que forcejear…-, dijo Lana haciendo un pésimo intento por asirse.

-Que falso te ha quedado-, le dijo la rubia sobre los labios haciendo reírse a Lana. –Es que no quería irme…

-Ni yo quiero que lo hagas…-, Y Jennifer lo hizo, probó sus labios, gruesos, cálidos, -… nunca. La besó dulce y a su vez lujuriosa, unos segundos más y pasó a abrazarla. Lana se dejaba hacer, tocar, sentir… pero sus manos necesitaban tocarle la cintura, acariciársela mientras dejaba de nuevo a su lengua entrar en su boca, y saborearse con anhelo. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan deseada y a su vez… querida?.

Se dejó besar el cuello húmedo y sus piernas la rodearon y sus uñas se hicieron hueco en su espalda. Esta vez Lana le agarró el rostro a ella y la dominó, besándola con ganas, se giró y haciéndola seguirla la sentó en el banco que rodeaba parte de la piscina bajo el agua, y se subió encima de ella.

-¿Sabes que estamos en un sitio público?.

-Sí…, pero es que no aguantaba.-, le confesó la rubia.

Lana se rió.

-¿Seguimos en mi habitación?, tiene bañera …

-Con que tenga cama me vale-, Jennifer le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja deseándola con todo su ser.

Se peinaron, y vistieron para intentar salir de la forma más natural del mundo de aquel Balneario del amor, aun así las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios hinchados y las miradas brillantes las delataban.

En el pasillo había una pareja joven que subía a su habitación, parecían también venir otra de las piscina, el chico, atractivo, con barba y pelo recogido en una cola le mordió en el brazo a la chica pelirroja haciendo que ella diese un grito, le golpease en la cabeza entre risas para luego abrazarle con fuerza.

-¿Ves?, cómo tú antes.- le dijo Lana a Jennifer, de espaldas a ella.

Jennifer, que estaba escondida tras una columna no pudo evitarse reírse. –Anda, vete, ya, que nos van ver juntas.

Se tenían tantas ganas, más subconscientes de las que imaginaban, que tan solo tocarse pensaban que iba a terminar todo. La habitación subió su temperatura, literal, al tirar Lana a su rubia sobre la cama y subirse encima de ella.

No pensaban llegar tan lejos, no, si en sus interiores ansiaban algo más que una noche de pasión en Reino Unido. No iba a ser el momento de hablarlo y quizás nunca, las acciones y los gestos delatarían al día siguiente el futuro de ellas. En eso estaban bien de acuerdo, a veces las palabras sobraban.

Jennifer se estremeció al notarla tan húmeda sobre ella, con sus manos inmovilizadas por las de ella, dejarse llevar, dejarse hacer, disfrutar del permiso de su cuerpo. La morena cabalgó el tiempo necesario que hizo a Jennifer sentir un escalofrío placentero que le llegó al alma. Toda ella estaba fuera de su cuerpo, y poco faltó para entremezclarse con Lana. Los gemidos habían sido contenidos, por el miedo a ser descubiertas, y disfrutados con todo el erotismo del mundo, lentos, oscuros.

Sus respiraciones agitadas culminaron aquella escasa y vivida media hora de lujuria. No necesitaban más, no podían más.

Silencio.

-Ha estado bien-, dijo Lana echándose boca arriba mirando el techo de su habitación.

-Más que bien, y lo sabes-, le dijo Jennifer buscando su mano entre aquel rebujo de sábanas de aquella cama de matrimonio. La encontró, y cuando Lana notó su delicada mano en busca de contacto le sonrió dulcemente, apretándola con sus dedos.

Detalles, gestos, ambas sabían que iban a querer repetir la noche, sin embargo también sabían que aquellas noches iban a tener cada vez iba más amor que sexo, porque la conexión que tenían solo la habían sentido la una con la otra, como aquella persona a la que buscas toda la vida con un imán y éste ya no tiene recorrido que hacer, ya lo ha encontrado.

Lana se giró y se medio tumbó sobre ella, ofreciéndole besos en la clavícula, pero esta vez eran besos con sabor a cariño y sudor ya seco, con confianza y una pizca de miedo.

Jennifer entrelazó sus piernas a ella y la miró a los ojos excavando en su interior, -tranquila cariño, todo va a salir bien.

La morena le sonrió y la besó con ternura. –Lo sé, supermaganer.

La rubia se rió por lo inesperado del comentario, ambas rieron y sintieron que jamás olvidarían aquel viaje, Madrid, París, Roma, Londres, el hotel, la cama, sus besos.

 **The end.**

* * *

;) ¡Bueno, bueno, espero que os haya gustado! Hace mucho que no hacía un one shot y menos morrilla! Que es la segunda vez que escribo. (emoji cara sonrientísima jaja)


End file.
